Harry Potter and the Mystery of Pikachu
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When Harry and them find a Pikachu injured outside of Hogwarts, They learn it was Voldemorts but it escaped from Volde's grasp. But then Pikachu starts getting wired. Whats Happening? Pokemon and Harry Potter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Pikachu ran through the Forbidden Forest, _Hoping_, He could escaoe the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was his old Master, but Pikahcu had enough of his evil ways and took off. Pikachu was tired. He came to the opening of the Forest. He walked out of the Forest staring at a Huge Castle called Hogwarts. He remembered the place well. He was Tom's Pokémon before Tom became evil and sinister. Pikachu saw People walk into the Castle for it was pouring hard. Pikachu walked tiredly to the Castle. He stared at it like he saw it for the first time. Pikachu's head was pounding for Voldemort used a Cruciatis curse on him before fleeing. Pikachu breathed hard, for he was in pain. He just remembered looking at the Castle, seeing people run over before blacking out.

*** * ***

**So how was zee first chapter? I bet it was better than my others. Anyway, Ideas are welcome in reviews.**


	2. Finding Pika

Pikachu felt himself being picked up by gentle hands. He opened his eyes seeing a young boy who had glasses,black hair, and a scar. Wait,a scar?? He remembered that boy! It was that boy that Voldemort wanted to kill!! Pikahcu wanted to hurt the boy but was to weak to do anything. He fell in the boys arms again. Weak,Hungry and tired. The Boy ran into the building still holding Pika carefully in his arms. Pikachu closed his eyes. He felt the boy hand him to someone and felt himself being put into a bed before falling asleep,again.


	3. Meeting Eevee

"Come off of it, Ron!!!" Hermione snapped. Ron was eating a pie and was cursing at it wildly. "You _DARE _call yourself a pie?!?!" he demanded to the pie.

Harry sighed boredly. It had been 5 days since Pikachu had appeared. It was out of the Wing, but it still had bandages on it's arms and head. The Pikachu stared at Ron. Harry decided to just call it Pikachu.

Malfoy and his troll friends came over. "Hello, Potter, Weasel, Mudblood. I see you brought your kind in here, too. A rodent!" They all laughed.

Ron ran up and punched him. They got into a tussle. Tussle, is the teen word for he kept pulling Malfoy's hair and got detention. Snape ran over and grabbed Ron and pulled him away.

Pikachu glared at Malfoy and his goons. He ran up and bit Crabbe on the arm. "YEOOWWWWWWEYWWWWW!!!!" Crabbe screamed. Harry pulled Pikachu off. But, he couldn't help but plaster a smile on his face.

"RABID! RABID!!" Goyle screamed when the 3 ran off, screaming and crying. Hermione and Harry sat there, laughing when _BOOM!_ Neville's toad blew up. (A/N Don't ask why. I don't know either! ROFL) "TREVOR!!!" Neville screamed in agony.

* * *  
Pikachu was put in the boy's dormitory until classes were over. Harry walked to the charis and flopped down on one. Pikachu leaped up and jumped into his lap. Harry scratched behind Pika's ears.

Crookshanks, who see's Pikachu as prey, kept his eye on him. Ron came back from Detention later that night. "Darn….Rotten…..freaking stupid…..Malfoy…." he kept mumbling. Neville, who was sitting in the boy's dormitory, was mourning the loss of Trevor. The next day, Pikachu, Harry and everyone from Gryffindor and Luna, were by the lake where Neville was burying the remaining pieces of Trevor. Pikachu sighed. Harry scratched behind his ears.

Pikachu heard a russling noise from the forbidden forest. He looked over there and saw a small….Eevee. The Eevee stared at them all and walked slowly to the group. Hermione looked down and picked it up. "Oh, your sooo cute!!" she said, petting the Pokémon. The Eevee loved the attention and snuggled its head into her hand.

** ** **

The Eevee and Pikachu were becoming friends. They hung out in the Commom Room most of the day, and outside the half of the day.

Pikachu still wasn't feeling certain about something.


	4. The class interruption

Pikachu was sleeping on the couch when Harry woke him up "Come on Pikachu" he said, "Dumbledore said I could take you to class for some reason".

"Harry, I really don't think this is such a good idea…" Hermione said when they walked down the hall to get to their classes. "Oh come on Hermione" Ron said, "Just lighten up" Hermione just kept walking, uncertain about what would happen. "But I suppose it's for a reason…." Harry said. "Pika pika?" Pikachu asked, confused. "Huh? Oh nothing, Pikachu" Harry said. Pikachu nodded, but kept a eye on Harry.

When they got to class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats. Pikachu sat on the desk. "Hey Potter" a voice said, behind them. The four turned around and saw Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle sitting behind them, "You better have that thing get it's shots" Malfoy said, "Cause Crabbe's bite mark is infected". Crabbe nodded and showed them the bite mark Pikachu had created on his hand. (Ok Just in case your confused, I couldn't remember wither it was Goyle or Crabbe that Pikachu bitten)

Suddenly, a white piece of rolled up paper smacked Malfoy on the head "OW!" Malfoy shouted. "That didn't even hurt, you idiot!" a voice said. It wasn't a british accent. The group looked at their right and saw a boy and girl sitting by them. The girl had bright blackish grey hair and green eyes. The boy had brown hair with bright blue eyes.

"God he's stupid" The girl said to the boy, who nodded (I'm sure a couple of you recognize these two..) Pikachu just smiled. "Awww" the girl said "your pet is so cute!". Harry smiled and said "He's not really my pe-" but Ron gave him a look and Harry said "Yeah, he's my pet. I found him outside"

The girl and boy nodded. Pikachu smiled.

"Settle down, class" Professor McGonagall said. The class quieted. "Ok, we are going to be learning about transforming a bird to a glass bird" she explained. The class looked rather….bored. They had learned how to tell a glass bird between a real bird. Harry thought it was quite silly to learn such a thing, but in the wizarding world, as Ron explained, a glass bird was a bird that looked like a normal bird, but it's nature was much more different.

Pikachu sat quietly as the class learned so it wouldn't cause disturbance in the classroom. Pikachu looked at the clock, waiting patiently when he felt a ping of pain. He thought he was sitting on the desk too long or sitting on it wrong. It quietly got down from the table and sat on the floor, quietly. The girl looked at it and suddenly felt herself fill with tension and worry. She turned to the boy and said "Hey Ted" Ted looked at her "Huh?" "I think something bad is gonna happen…."

"Oh come on like wha-?" Ted started asking when a loud shout interrupted him. Harry's scar had stung and Pikachu had gotten up onto the table his cheeks furiously shooting electricity. The class screamed and ducked under their tables and chairs to avoid being hit. "CLASS!" McGonagall shouted over the screaming "REMAIN CALM!"

"Harry keep him together!" Ron shouted to Harry. Harry tried to grab Pikachu but Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at him. Harry quickly ducked. The class furiously tried to get to the doors. "OH GOD" Ted shouted, avoiding a thunder.

"POTTER, GET HIM _UNDER CONTROL!" _McGonagall shouted to Harry. Harry thought hard. The aqua spell? No, it would make it worse. Harry couldn't think. His scar was furiously stinging. Suddenly, Hermione shot up and shouted "IMMOBULIS!" Pikachu stopped sparking and was in slow motion. He started at Hermione with angst. Then slowly, his expression turned into surprise, as if it didn't know what was going on.

Hermione panted heavily, Harry's scar stopped hurting and Ron was shocked. Ted and Kate got up. The class had exited the class. McGonagall was standing by her desk, still shocked by what had happened.

"Yes Th-thank you, Mi- Miss Gra-Granger" she stuttered "Mr-Mr Potter, Come to my Off-office after classes" Harry felt his mood go down. What had gone wrong?

(-)

"Harry! I told you bringing him to class was bad! Now look! You got yourself in detention!" Hermione said. "I don't know about detention, Hermione" Ron said, "She didn't say anything about that".

The four were in the hallways, getting to the next period. "Kinda quiet, don't you think?" Hermione asked the three, looking at the hallway. It was true. The hallway was quiet. So quiet you could hear if Peeves was going to pop out of the wall.

The student looked at the group with nervous looks, even Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't liking the looks.

Pikachu was scared it was going to go berserk in the next period. Harry could sence it's fear and took it to the Common room. Pikachu immediantly ran to the couch and laid down. Harry looked at his friend, confused. But he turned around and walked out of the room.

Eevee walked to Pikachu and said "Eevee vee vee Eevee?"

"Pika pika pika chu chu Pika" Pikachu said. Eevee frowned and said "Eevee eev eev ee?" Pikachu nodded. Eevee looked scared and sat by her friend "Eevee Eevee" she said. Pikachu nodded and looked at the fire in the fire place.

_Maybe I am just imagining he's back… _ Pikachu thought, before falling asleep.

(-)

_It was a dark, cold room. Inside was nothing. It was a empy air filled room. It was cold. The figure was sitting on the ground, outside, petting a creature no one would unfear. It growled in hunger. "No worries my darling" the figure said, "We shall have vengeance…no worries…"_

_Suddenly, another figure ran to the other and dropped to his knees, "My lord…the boy…" "What about the boy?" the other figure demanded, quitting his stroking to the creature, who growled angrily._

"_He's…he's..he's…" the other figure said. "The dark lord does not like stutterer's, Colmby" the dark figure said. "But sir!" the other figure said. "AVADA KADAVRA" the dark figure said, pointing a wand at Colmby who immediantly dropped dead. _

"_Nagini….." Voldemort said "your stomach may stop growling now….."_

Pikachu shot up, awake. "Pika pika pika pika?" he said to Eevee who was still laying by him. Eevee shook her head no. Pikachu sighed, reliefed Harry wasn't back yet. Eevee looked at him confused and asked "Eevee eevee eev?" Pikachu quickly shook it's head no and smiled nervously "Pika pika Pikachu!" he said.

Eevee nodded, still worried. She then got up and walked up to the girl's dormitory. Pikachu whimpered and stared into the fire.

The fire seemed to be trying to tell him something.

(-)

Harry had to go to McGonagall's office before heading back to the Common room. McGonagall looked at him as he entered the room. "Oh Potter" she said, "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you to go to his office instead"

"Ok…" Harry said, confused. He then walked out of the room, coming face to face with Malfoy "Hello, Potter" he said, "hope you have your things and vermin packed up. This is probably your last night here. Have a good day" and walked off, snickering. Goyle and Crabbe followed, grunting with glee.

Harry growled under his breath and walked to Dumbledore's office. He then said the password to the stone (Popsicle rockets) and entered the room, getting hugged by a crying Kate, "HARRY!" she cried, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET EXPELLED!" Ted pried her off him "Sorry about that Harry" he said "Kate can get alitte…what you call..dramatic"

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, expecting a look of anger or worse, but instead, to his surprise, a calm smile. "Miss. Henderson" he said, calmly, "It is said Mr. Potter is not expelled. But I do need to talk to him, in private. Mr. Henderson, mind showing your sister to the door?" Ted nodded and said to Harry, "She was about to go on about a war against the Ministry to not expel you" Kate growled angrily.

She then picked up a creature with a body of a cat and a tail that looked like Tiggers from Pooh. The cat thing had much bigger ears than a normal cat. "Glameow" it said.

"And her cat was in with it" Ted sighed. "e.e" went Kate and her Glameow.

Ted then pushed them both out the door.

"I hope you do pardon them, Harry" Dumbledore said then, "As I know, Kate is a as you say, number one fan of you" Harry couldn't help but smile. But then he frowned, "Professor, today while I was in Transfiguration class, something happened with-" "Pikachu?" Dumbledore said, "Yes, Professor McGonagall had told me"

"So, what do you think happened?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed and his smile vanished, "Harry…it has come to thought that…"

"Yes?" Harry asked, worried.

Dumbledore sighed again, "It has come to thought that Voldemort, has yet, come back"

_**BOOOO CLIFFHANGER! GRRRRRR!  
**_**Pikachu: Uh you wrote it. Can't you erase it?**

**Me:NOOO! Or else it wouldn't have been a cliffhanger anymore! *Sighs***

**For those of you who have been confused by Ted and Kate and you don't know who they are, Ted and Kate are two comic book characters I've drawn for a few years.**

**Though they aren't in paper, AND I WISH THEY WOULD, the plot of Ted and Kate is:**

**A pet house cat has to learn to live with life with a Dog who is a psychotic sugar eater.**

**So technically, they are Cat and Dog. Ted is the dog, and Kate is the cat.**


End file.
